The present invention relates to an ice cube dispensing device. More particularly, the invention relates to an ice cube dispensing device for a bar having a serving surface and a work surface behind the serving surface and at a lower height than the serving surface.
Objects of the invention are to provide an ice cube dispensing device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed and used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to dispense any desired number of ice cubes to any desired number of glasses, or the like, in very short periods of time.